


Fray

by janusrome



Series: Beside and Beyond [3]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Related, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>為了追查烙印狼人，Godric召喚Eric來到二戰爆發前的歐洲。出現不少影集#302 "Beautifully Broken"的場景。（字數：約7,000）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fray

_1938，美國，明尼蘇達_

就算已經知道來者的身分，實際上和他打照面時，她依舊先是一怔，才以驚訝的口吻呼喚他的名字：「Eric。」

「怎麼，不邀我進去嗎？」他笑著問。

她毫不客氣翻了白眼。「這裡又不是人類的房子。」沒好氣說完，她側過身，好讓她的造物主走進小屋。

乍看之下，這是一棟很普通的木造小屋，室內擺設近似人們所說的維多利亞風格——Eric本身倒是不太懂這些東西，但是至少他也曾經聽聞過這個風潮。然而，他不知道這是順應流行，抑或是Pam生前在英國的住家擺設就是這種格調。

木質傢俱和壁紙的色調都太過輕柔，不太像是Pam的個性——很明顯的，這不完全是她的品味喜好。

「我聞到人類的味道。」Eric說。

Pam睨了他一眼，「她不住在這裡。」

Eric忍不住笑了，而他的笑容換來的是Pam的斜眼瞪視。「那麼， _她_ 住在哪裡？」

Pam疑心重重瞪著他，沒有立刻回答。

「妳放心，我大老遠來到這裡，並不是為了搶妳的女人。」Eric笑道。

Pam冷哼了一聲。

他喜歡Pam。Pam是個無法無天的小女生。原則上，Pam當然服從身為造物主的Eric，但是她偏偏喜歡挑釁和調侃他，這讓Eric覺得十分有趣。還有，Pam看到漂亮女人時，雙眼發亮的模樣很逗趣。

Pam是他最喜歡的孩子。Eric在貌似古董的椅子上坐了下來，一面調整到愜意的姿勢，一面說：「看起來，妳過得不錯嘛。」

「你大老遠跑來這裡就是為了跟我說這些？」Pam看起來不太高興，惡狠狠瞪著他，這反而讓Eric笑得更得意。

「我一直不懂妳為什麼跑來這種鳥不生蛋的地方。」Eric打量四周，「說真的，Pam，這裡看起來很無聊。」

「至少空氣很清新。」Pam不屑地說：「總比紐奧良瀰漫的烏煙瘴氣，以及沒日沒夜吵個不停的小孩子哭聲好多了。」她頓了一下，望著Eric，臉色一沉，「難道是你闖了什麼禍，所以才跑到我這裡避風頭？」

Eric朝她微微一笑，「妳在擔心我？」

Pam一臉厭惡回答：「喔，拜託，我只是不希望你把麻煩帶來這裡。」

他忍不住輕笑了幾聲，接著才說道：「我是來跟妳說聲再見的，Pam。還有，妳自己小心一點——要是接下來的日子裡妳碰上什麼麻煩，爹地可不在妳的身邊。」

Pam冷冷哼了一聲，再度翻了白眼。「這到底是怎麼回事？」

Eric收起笑容，說：「Godric召喚我了。」話一出口，心底漾起數種彼此衝突的情感。「他現在人在歐洲。我得去歐洲和他會合。這一次好像很嚴重，我感覺到的是這樣，可能短期之內都無法脫身，所以先來跟妳說一聲。」

Pam問：「是你們一直在找的狼人嗎？」

「應該是。」Eric回答。那是Godric唯一會召喚他的原因，而Godric上一次召喚他已經是……近八十年前的事情了。

Pam猶豫了一下，才說：「Eric，你到底在擔心什麼？我以為你會很期待見到Godric。」

確實，他是很期待見到Godric沒錯，但他也無從解釋自己到底在擔心什麼。思考這個原因讓他感到厭煩，因此Eric決定轉移話題——也就是繼續激怒Pam。「我也很期待見到妳的小女朋友。」

「得了吧。」Pam不領情回嗆。

某方面而言，Pam和他的個性一點都不像。Pam成為吸血鬼之後適應得很快。這位剛成為吸血鬼的小女孩曾經向他求歡過。而他，也答應了。因為他知道那種失去一切、唯有依賴造物者的心情。那是將近百年之前的往事，而那段關係也沒有持續很久——後來Pam發現自己比較偏好女人，但那是後話了。

數百年前，Godric叫他創造自己的子女。所以他創造了Pam，把他所知道的一切都傳授給她。每一堂Godric教他的課，生存、壓抑衝動、獵殺，他所有的知識和他所有的技巧，Eric沒有保留也沒有藏私，全數傳授給Pam。如同當年Godric教導他的，他教導Pam。

因為Pam的緣故，Eric才有機會檢視他和Pam，以及他和Godric之間的關係到底有什麼不同。

他喜歡Pam、Pam尊敬他，他們都關心與重視對方，但是那比較相似人類的父女關係。可是他和Godric的關係不同於Pam和他的關係，因為Eric知道自己對Godric的情感，和Pam對他的情感是不相同的。

只不過，Godric對待他和他對待Pam，是相同的還是有所不同？因此，上一次Godric在他身邊的時候，Eric召喚Pam前來，就是為了觀察Godric和他之間到底是不是「一般的」造物主和子女之間的關係。

在那之後，整整八十年的光景，Godric都沒有召喚過Eric。有可能是多年來Godric都沒有得到烙印狼人的線索，但也有可能是他……不喜歡Eric現在的模樣。

一想到這種可能性，Eric更覺得煩躁。他沒有在Pam家停留很久，因為他得趕去紐約搭船。

臨走前，Pam的臉色緩和了不少。「幫我向Godric問候。」她說。

Eric忍不住回道：「也替我向妳的不管哪個女人問候。」

Pam老實不客氣當著Eric的面甩上門板。Eric忍不住笑了，之後才拔地飛進夜空。

※　※　※

這個年頭搭船一點都不麻煩。身為吸血鬼的商業大亨不少，只不過公眾不曉得那些企業家是吸血鬼。這艘郵輪所屬公司的經營者，正是一名吸血鬼。只要付錢，吸血鬼顧客就能享有隱密的船艙、新鮮的血液，除此之外還有高薪聘來的（或是欠債的）超自然生物擔任可靠的安全人員。整體而言，這是舒適的旅程——但有點無聊。

在約莫十天的航程中，Eric有不少時間思考關於Godric的事。Godric是什麼時候跑去歐洲的？上一次Eric輾轉聽到Godric的消息時，當時Godric還在南美洲。Godric一直是一名居無定所的吸血鬼，Eric從偶爾聽到的隻字片語，拼湊出Godric似乎總是漫遊世界各地的事實。

五百年前，Godric毅然離開他之後，Eric費了很長一段時間才得以適應。至少，這不像Godric在他年輕時離開的那次，Eric沒有陷入失去理智的嗜血瘋狂。隨著時間逐漸流逝，Eric開始懂Godric的用意了：雖然Eric從Godric的身上學到了所有的知識和生活的態度，但是他的個性卻是在與Godric分離之後才逐漸養成的。

一旦Godric這種不可動搖的靠山不在他的身邊，Eric變得更小心、更謹慎、更懂得自保——他也慢慢學到如何耍手段對付他人的陰狠招數。

確實，Godric沒有真正離開過Eric，他也從來沒有背棄他的承諾，每當他找到任何微渺的線索，他都會召喚Eric——然而，Godric也只有在聽聞有關行徑怪異的狼人時，才會召喚Eric。

每隔幾年、十幾年、或幾十年，他和Godric才會相逢一次。每一次見面，Eric都能感覺兩個人之間似乎有什麼不明的東西正逐漸變化著。

Eric不再像當年那樣盲目崇拜Godric。儘管他依然仰慕他的造物主，但是他的世界不再以Godric為中心。Godric依然是這個世界上Eric最重視的人，只不過Eric早已不是當年那個一意伴隨他的死神的年輕維京吸血鬼。

越靠近目的地，在期待的心情高漲之際，焦慮也越來越強烈。Eric衷心期待每一次和Godric相逢的那一刻，不論何時或何地或Godric以何種樣貌出現。他喜歡偶爾和Pam見個面，Pam能逗他開心，但是和Pam見面的想法並不會令他提心弔膽。即將和Godric相聚，讓他既緊張又興奮。

當Eric在利物浦的港口下船時，那是距離出發日將近十天後的深夜。Godric就在附近，他可以透過血液感覺到。

一名打扮像是碼頭雜工的瘦小身影站在昏暗路燈的光暈之外，壓低的鴨舌帽底下露出半張蒼白的面孔。他看起來像個少年，但是他的身上散發著令人肅然起敬的純粹力量。

如同萬物無法抗拒重力的吸引，Eric在眨眼間從甲板上飛奔到少年的面前，他不由自主屈膝下跪，仰起頭望向Godric。

他總是有這股衝動。

而他的造物主總會開口說：「很高興見到你，我的孩子。」然後，他總會露出溺愛的笑容，伸手摸著Eric的頭髮和後頸，或讓手指滑過他的臉頰——以及，有時候，好比此刻，他在Eric的額頭上留下令他忍不住打哆嗦的親吻。

「走吧，Eric。」Godric和他並肩走入夜晚安靜的街道。「真是難以想像，往來新舊大陸只需要十天的時間。」Godric的語氣透著些許的讚嘆，「當年我們花了多久？一個月還是兩個月？」

Eric沒有回答，反而問道：「Godric，你到歐洲多久了？」

「大概七、八年了吧。」Godric回答：「在禁酒令廢除之前。」

他還記得那一段時期，釀造私酒添入的某些物質的嗆鼻氣味瀰漫在空氣裡，還有人類血液的味道也很難聞。

血液的味道越來越糟，超過兩百歲的吸血鬼都很清楚這件事。自從機器大量生產的時代開始，空氣和人類血液就變味了。

「Pam呢？她還跟你在美國嗎？」Godric突然問。

「喔對，Pam要我替你問候一聲。她很好，目前住在靠近加拿大的蠻荒草原。我去過一次她那裡，她家聞起來有魔法的味道，希望她不要招惹到達科塔族的老巫婆才好。」

Godric淺淺一笑，說：「我相信Pam會安然無恙。她很聰明。」他停在一棟看起來絲毫不起眼的磚造房屋門前，「我們先休息吧。明晚開始，我們得一路往東南走，渡過英法海峽，目的是歐陸。」

室內的擺設非常簡單，但是Eric的注意力瞬間被客廳裡那張褪色的地毯抓住。那是做工精細、圖樣繁複的波斯地毯，但因不饒人的歲月失去了原有的鮮艷色彩。「時間」，所有的生命個體與非生命物體都無法逃離時間的影響，即使是他們——享有永生的 _死者_ 。

Godric帶著他穿過扇板走下樓梯，沒有窗戶的地下室看起來就像是專為吸血鬼設計的。沒有棺材，只有一張硬床。Godric不習慣睡在棺材裡，他會在墓地挖土穴躲在地下，但他不會躲進棺材。

Godric摘下帽子，脫下外套，Eric既是不安又是期待，望著不再被服裝掩蓋的、經過千年依舊是少年一般面孔和身軀。他往床上一坐，不慌不忙朝Eric伸出手。示意的人必須是Godric，在他的造物主給予允許之前，他不能輕舉妄動。

他跪坐在Godric面前，沒有熱度的雙臂將他擁入懷中。那是不帶著任何情慾的擁抱，如同父母對待孩子。然後他的造物主要Eric躺在他的身邊，開始詢問他的生活，而Eric開始緩慢講述。如今他在Sophie-Anne——路易斯安那女王——的手下做事，他遵行吸血鬼的階級制度，成為龐大的吸血鬼社群裡的一分子。

他們就只是單純依偎著彼此，直到白晝降臨，而他們一起入睡。

等到夜幕低垂時，他們開始旅程。

Godric開始講述他觀察到的烙印狼人。他們絕對是一群異於一般狼人的狼群。如同所有的狼人，他們重視組織和紀律，但是他們神出鬼沒，總是捲入人類的戰爭。「最特別的一點，是牠們習慣吸取我們的血液。我懷疑牠們囚禁吸血鬼榨血，但我沒有證據，只能先行調查清楚，才能向當局提出這件事。」

這是Godric一直沒有放棄尋找烙印狼人的動機。這不是單純為了Eric的復仇，Godric想到的層面還更多。

在旅途中，上一次相聚遠在美國南北戰爭期間的兩人，陸陸續續把對方不在自己身邊的空白期以新的故事填滿。除了最初一、兩夜的疏離，很快地Godric和他又回復到如同父子、如同兄弟也如同愛人之間的相處模式——彷彿他們從來都沒有分開過。

在Godric和他之間，一向如此。

或許，就像Pam所說的，Eric其實沒什麼好擔心的。

當他們接近德法邊界時，Godric給了 _那個准許_ 。

他看著他的造物主伸出獠牙，一口咬進他的頸窩。力道過猛的撞擊直接撞斷他的鎖骨。Eric忍不住呻吟，因為骨折的疼痛、斷骨刺出皮膚的疼痛——也因為快感。

Godric繼續吸著他的血，Eric感受到自己進入Godric體內的感覺越來越強烈。Godric把手腕移到Eric的嘴邊，他反射性地一口咬下，貪婪地將Godric飲入自己的腹中。

Godric和他之間的關係，本來就是從血液交換開始的，也從來沒有斷過——這只不過是一個強化連結和重新定位兩人關係的絕對佔有的舉動。

直到合而為一的感覺將兩人之間有形的疆界全數消弭殆盡為止。

※　※　※

_1945，德國，奧格斯堡_

戰爭已經進入尾聲，盟軍已經踏進入奧格斯堡。Godric和Eric將近八年的追查也邁入了終點——或說死胡同。

Godric一如Eric記憶中的那般無所不能。他善於潛伏在黑暗之中，以及混入各種集團收集資訊。那是人類的戰爭，但是Godric和他都已經很久沒看過這麼瘋狂的殺戮了。

Godric的表情越來越冷漠，彷彿讓自己抽離這一切。

因為戰局底定，原本與納粹合作密切的神祕狼群逐漸銷聲匿跡，他們抱著最後一絲希望循線追到奧格斯堡，在一片斷垣殘壁之中嗅到隱約的狼人氣味。「耐心點。」Godric輕斥按奈不住的Eric。

他竭力壓抑尋仇的煩躁，和Godric在屋樑上靜候著。他們沒有等很久，狼人變形時湧現的魔力瞬間爆發，年輕的盟軍大兵被撲倒在地，殷紅的血液從他被撕咬開的頸部泊泊湧出，新鮮血液的濃烈氣味壓過了屋內乾涸血塊和腐肉的味道。

灰狼的吻部沾染上鮮紅，Eric抗拒不了氣味、也抗拒不了對狼人的仇視，他從屋樑上一躍而下，惡狠狠瞪著抬起頭來的生物。他伸出獠牙，發出示威的低吼。灰狼金褐色的眼睛鎖定在他的身上，朝他噗了上來——下一秒，Eric看到恢復人形的女狼人被Godric持著帶刺刀的步槍刺穿她的右臂把她釘在牆上。

Godric向後退開兩步，給Eric走上前的空間。他拿起匕首，撥開垂在她肩膀的捲髮。在她的脖子上，那是Eric始終忘不了的符文烙印。

終於找到了。

在憤怒和太過強烈的恨意驅使之下，他用匕首把狼人的左手也釘在牆上。

「Wer ist dein Herr?（妳的主子是誰？）」他對慘叫不已的女狼人嘶吼道。

她沒有回答。他又吼了一次，同時轉動手裡的匕首，把另外一聲尖銳的慘叫從那個女人嘴裡逼了出來。

一絲不掛的女狼人依舊挑釁地瞪著他，「Gib mir dein Blut und ich sag's dir.（給我你的血，我就告訴你。）」

他聽不進Godric的警告，逕自咬開手腕，湊到女狼人的嘴邊。

她欣喜若狂飲下他的血，而他咬牙切齒問道：「Wer. Ist. Dein Herr？（妳的、主子、是、誰？）」

狼人瞪著他，鬼魅地回答：「Er ist einer von euch.（他是你們的一員。）」

她的意思是，烙印狼人的領袖是……吸血鬼？

趁著Eric發怔的時候，飲下他的血液的狼人突然奮起，把他壓倒在地上。力道之強甚至令他無法掙開。她跨坐在他腰間，高舉刺刀，而Godric在轉瞬間搶到她背後，毫不手軟擰斷她的脖子。

「吸血鬼永遠不會被他的情緒擺佈。他支配情緒。」Godric面無表情說道。

Eric眨了眨眼，逐漸平靜下來。忿恨退去之後，隨之而來的是沮喪和挫折。好不容易追蹤到這裡，最後一條線索又這麼斷了。然而，他們現在至少知道烙印狼人聽令於某位吸血鬼。

他想起千年前的那個夜晚，出現在他家門口的黑色身影。那個人也是吸血鬼——超過千年的時間率領狼群掠奪、並且以自己的血液餵養狼群。這是……怎麼一回事？他從來沒聽聞過有這種吸血鬼。

他望向Godric，有點茫然地站起身來。

Godric的表情依舊是高深莫測的冷靜超然。「我們會找到他的。」他說，凝視著Eric，「要有耐心。」

屋外的槍林彈雨依舊沒有停歇。屋內鮮血和死亡的味道不斷地挑戰他脆弱的意志力。

「Eric……」Godric輕嘆了一聲。他的神情摻入些許柔情，不再是全然的冷漠。

Eric緊緊抱住Godric。

因為，接下來意味的是分離。

烙印狼人的最後一條線索斷了，Godric會再度離開他，隻身前往地圖上不知道哪個角落繼續調查。

Eric之所以拼命想要揪出烙印狼人，除了報仇心切之外，還有個原因是他想要儘快了結這件事，讓Godric再也沒有藉口離開他。Godric期望他獨立、期望他擁有子女、成為一名「真正的吸血鬼」——這些Eric都已經達成了，如今只剩下追查狼人的理由讓他們長年分離。

Godric讓Eric嚐到什麼叫作孤獨，所以他才會創造了Pam，讓Pam陪在他的身邊。他教Pam說他的母語，可是Pam……和Godric不一樣。儘管她和Eric之間也有血液連結，儘管他們也曾經發生過肉體上的關係，但是他和Godric共享的是完全不同的情感。

經過八十年的分離，八年的寸步不離讓Eric不願想像和Godric的再次分離。他多麼希望揪出那位豢養狼人的吸血鬼，扭斷他的脖子為他的親人報仇——然後請求Godric留下來。

現在，他只剩下最後一個值得一試的方法。

他撕破Godric身上的黨衛軍制服，就像撕開信封那般容易——反正這身衣服從來就不適合Godric。他的造物主只是放任Eric將那件整齊乾淨的制服化成一條條的碎布。他跪在Godric的面前，緊緊擁住那副保有少年形體的軀體。假如此刻在他懷裡的不是Godric，這種力量絕對會讓懷中人「粉身碎骨」。

在瀰漫著死亡與鮮血氣味的屋子裡，Eric把Godric釘在牆上，將自己埋入他的體內。

直接、瘋狂、毫無保留。

Godric的臉上沒有半點近日的冷漠。他的雙眼緊閉、獠牙伸出、雙腿緊緊纏在Eric的腰間。

Eric算準時機，在Godric看似即將失控之際，張口往他的脖子一口咬下。

然而，他的獠牙才碰到Godric的皮膚，自己的咽喉就被狠狠掐住。

Godric的眼裡是純然的恫嚇、令人震懾的威嚇——但是他也在那個瞬間達到高潮。繃緊的肌肉緊緊箝住Eric，令他忍不住射在他的造物主的體內。

在那之後，他們靠著牆緩緩坐倒在地上。

良久之後，Godric開口說道：「我會跟你一起去美洲。」

Eric抬起頭，詫異地看著Godric。

「總有一天，我們會找到他的。」Godric向Eric保證，並且吻了一下他的臉頰。

然而，他們都沒有想到，這句話從來都沒有實現的一天。

※　※　※

_200X，美國，路易斯安那_

Eric瞪著手裡那張畫著符文的紙杯墊。

Sookie說的話如同疾風般呼嘯過他的耳朵，而他只能捕捉到一些片段。狼人、Bill、綁架、納粹、狼人行動。

睽違六十年，他再次聽到烙印狼人的消息。

「從沒見過。」他下意識喃喃自語，隨手把杯墊往桌上一丟。

他無法處理亂成一團的思緒和瞬間湧現出來的情感，太多的東西混雜成一團無秩序的雜訊，就像沒有訊號的電視畫面閃爍著一片交錯的白色與灰色與黑色，同時伴隨著刺耳雜音。

她當然不相信他的敷衍之詞，直指他唬爛。而他也很清楚自己這副德性誰都騙不了。

Pam很貼心地把那個聒噪的紅髮娃娃吸血鬼帶走。

Eric轉過身，即使他不需要呼吸，但是他仍深呼吸好幾次，讓自己想起現在人在何處，試圖集中精神，以免陷進那段回憶，還有刻意忽略未癒合傷口的刺痛。

他所能做的，只是告誡那個因為愛情而盲目又執迷不悟的女人小心她自己的安危。她淚眼婆娑的模樣令他心煩，不是因為他討厭她，而是因為那種為了另一個人不惜一切的犧牲精神，令他想起別的事情。

「你應該比誰都懂這種心情。」Sookie說：「當Godric走上——」

「 _ **Bill Compton不是Godric。**_ 」他厲聲打斷她。她怎麼能把Godric和那個耍心機把她一直蒙在鼓裡的Bill相提並論？

「Bill是我的一切。」她繼續道，開始輕聲抽泣。

_就像Godric是你的一切。_ 她沒有說出口，但這句話徘徊在他們之間。

「請不要那麼做。」他不自在地說：「那讓我感到……令人不安的像人類。」

Sookie曾說過他愛Godric，或許某方面而言她沒有說錯。

他為了Godric可以捨棄自己的一切，就像她為了Bill不顧一切。只不過，Godric值得他這麼做，但Bill卻不值得她那麼做。

在這位讀心人的身上，他意外看到某些和他自己相像的特質。她的模樣令他動搖，也令他心煩。Eric不知道該對她說什麼，也不想要跟她大眼瞪小眼，或是看著她哭哭啼啼。

幸運的是，紅髮娃娃得趕在黎明之前回去，因此把Sookie一併帶走了。

在她離開之後，Eric繼續瞪著那個符文。

Godric說過， _我們會找到他的。_

可是那句話從來都沒有實現。

Godric已經不在了。

假如太陽團契的那個鳥事沒有發生，Godric還會活著，而烙印狼人就是他們相聚的理由。撇開相聚，這是千年來他們兩人共同追尋的目標，Godric一定也會很高興，膠著已久的案情有了新發展。

就差這麼一點點，就只差個短短幾天、或幾個星期、或幾個月——這一點點的時間跟Godric的生命比起來，根本就像幾秒鐘。

然而，Godric卻再也沒有機會聽到這個消息了。

而他再也沒有機會見到Godric了。

Eric將手裡的紙杯墊揉成一團。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我很喜歡Pam，Pam大姐的語氣和表情實在太逗了，她每次出現在螢幕上我都笑得很開心。當然，True Blood的所有角色中，我最愛的還是Godric，當初看到#302他回來客串的時候我差點沒尖叫啊！可是，他真的傷透了Eric的心。
> 
> 另外，很抱歉Bill-bashing。#209，Eric因為擔心Godric而心神不寧的時候，Bill滿腦子想的都是不想失去Sookie的『擁有權』，不但堵在Eric前面還打了他一拳（雖然Eric耍陰在前，可是當時Bill擋住想要追上Godric的Eric），總之這個小動作讓我超不爽。


End file.
